Just A Dancer
by CharliesRibbon
Summary: Amy Rose is a dancer. Her passion. But she has to work to reach her dreams. Sonic is a typical blue hedgehog. He has the life that everyone wants. Girls throwing themselves at him. But not Amy. Not until she finds out that he has a passion too. They both have dreams. - Mature for later action.


**Chapter One - Not a strip club**

I searched the club for anyone who might actually notice my moves and not my body. But being in a place full of horny men watching girls rub their bodies up a metal, cold pole; I dought they'd care and will just stare at my breasts. The music played dubstep. And the guys sat around the stage where five poles stood. Two at the back, Two more in front; and another one in the top centre making a triangle. The top pole was free, awaiting the dancer. Most of the girls was wearing low cut tops that showed of their belly, with some simple shorts and stockings. All of the girls were class A sluts and they knew that, even proud of there sex life. Thinking they were queen of slags. The music changed and I walked out and grapped my centre pole. I was the best dancer without sounding two big headed. But I actually danced. Not just pulled myself up and down. I could actually do this. They couldn't how ever. I had a short tank top that showed a small percent of my belly. Pale tights with shorts that covered enough and showed enough to keep the boys coming in. This wasn't a strip club, It was a normal club. The owners thought it would be better if we added girls who could dancer. Or not as the case would be. The pole dancers only danced on a sunday. I started pulling some moves. Letting the music flow through me. I manged to pull some spins and some moves that the other girls could only dream of doing. My long pink hair flowed down to my waist were the curls ended. I scanned the room for anyone who was watching me. Nope. All eyes on the sluts. I only had to do 20 more minutes then I could get back to my bar job.

In the corner of my eyes I noticed a blue hedgehog wearing a checked shirt. He was alone at the bar, but I could also see some girls checking him out. His eyes wasn't on them or on the dancers. I sighed. But his eyes were distant. His mind was somewhere else. In the middle of my moves I kept checking on him. He was still there. Drinking. He didn't look sad. But he didn't look 'right'. I didn't know him, and I wouldn't get to know him. I wasn't aloud to get involved with people who came here. Not that stopped some girls. The hedgehog still didn't look at the girls or me... He didn't seem to care. After a couple of minutes some girls joined him. Trying it on with him. And it looked like he didn't care about them as well. Near the end I pulled my show stopper move. I checked at him again before leaving the stage. He wasn't watching. But the song changed for the final time, me and the girls left the stage. We headed back to the dressing room, the others talked about the guys they saw and how 'they would fuck every single one of them'. I put on my work clothes and headed out the bar. I took my place and waited. Listening to the music, wishing I could actually dance. Not pole danceing but actually street dance. I've watched it all around me when I had grown up. Its my passion, it was the people who taught me's passion too. Dance is loved where I grew up. A blue hedgehog came to the bar, the same one from before. He asked for Scotch. I quickly made him the drink as he handed me the money he spoke. '' I loved your danceing today.'' He smirked as he saw the colour come to my cheeks. I was surpised, I never saw him looking. ''and I also loved your body.'' His smirk grew. My face turned sour, he was a typical guy. Only one thing on his mind. I took the money. '' I swear you were more focused on your drink?'' I asked him with a confussed look. '' So you were looking at me?'' The smirk was like he had it tattooed on his face. It never left. My cheeks turned red... I blew it. ''Its hard not look when I'm at the front'' He smiled at me. He also asked my name. I didn't tell him. ''If I told you then I'd have to kill you'' He laughed. ''If it helps my name is Sonic. Now tell me yours kitty''. I frowned at his pet name for me. He laughed even more. The girls from before came back. They greeted them by calling him Mr. Sonic. Trying to be cute. I turned around and rolled my eyes. A lady man then. I heard him say their names. Sally and Fiona. I've heard of them. Just a couple of sluts.

I served more customers and Sonic kept staring at me. Facing him '' Why don't you take a picture, It lasts longer'' My childish ways coming out. ''Only if your kissing me'' He winked at me. Typical. I looked at him ''In your dreams''. That did the trick he walked off not before saying ''See ya tonight then kitty.'' Winking again. The blue hedgehod faded away in a flash.

**Just the start. Setting the scene and such. More to come - 17th July.**


End file.
